Random World Meeting of Randomness!
by Danichantotally
Summary: A daily life of the nations, mostly hilarious with slight Yaoi near the end  Rated M because of said Yaoi  Have fun reading it!


**Warning: There is some Yaoi near the end, but the story's mostly funny**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Hetalia, but I do own some of the plot-line…**

**Author's Notes: New story…Yay! I hope you enjoy the randomness in this story… I wrote in school while I was bored. Well, Onto the story!**

Random World Meeting of Randomness!

* * *

><p>"Veee~, where am I?" Feliciano thought to himself. "Oh, now I remember…The world meeting…" Feliciano fell asleep due to boredom .<p>

"Aiyaah! Yong Soo, stop groping me, aru!" Yao tried prying Yong Soo's hands off of his chest. "But your breasts originated in South Korea, so I'm allowed to reclaim then." Yao huffed. "For the last time, I'm a man, aru!"

"Become one with me, big brother." Natalya told Ivan, who was shaking and responded with "GO AWAY,GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAAAAAY!"

Gilbert (who was there because he can be) walked over to Raivis, oblivious to the Canadian trying to get his attention. "Hey Raivis, tell me if my impression of Ivan is awesome, ok?" Raivis started to shake at the mention of Ivan Braginski. "O-Ok." An evil red aura surrounded the so-called Prussian. "Become one with Mother Prussia, ja?" Raivis started shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. "T-That's a really g-good impression." Raivis stuttered out. Ivan snuck up behind Gilbert. "Then we become one tonight." Ivan dragged Gilbert out of the room, Kolkoling.

Chaos filled the room. Kiku and Mei were fighting over which type of Pocky was best, Heracles was sleeping with a cat in his arms, on top of an angry Turk, and Alfred and Arthur were choking each other for some reason… "So…Berwald…I heard there was a party in your pants, and that everyone was invited, non?" Francis told him. "Only m' w'fe 's inv'ted." Berwald responded. Tino blushed a dark red, and Berwald glared as Francis stared sexually at him.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled. "VERDAMMT, THIS HAPPENS AT EVERY MEETING! CAN'T WE NATIONS ATLEAST BE CALM FOR ONCE?" Feliciano, and Heracles put there heads up from the table that the were sleeping on. Feli was drooling on it, because he was dreaming of how delicious pasta would taste right now. just woke up for a millisecond because he had no idea what was going on, and went back to sleeping on Sadiq. "Get the Fuck off of me, cat lover!" Sadiq yelled, causing Ludwig to try to yell even louder that he already is. Heracles snored. "Veee~, what's going on?" Feliciano asked. "Like, nothing really, everyone's just like, all yelly and stuff." Feliks told him. Feliciano started to cry. "W-why can't we all just get along?" Feliciano asked everyone. "Because, we just fucking don't Fratello!" Romano yelled. "Mi tomate, don't be so mean to Feli, he was just asking." Antonio explained to him. "I don't give a damn, he should have known on his own." Ludwig went over to comfort Feliciano.

^^MEANWHILE, WITH IVAN AND GILBERT^^

"What the hell do you want?" Gilbert asked him. "I've already told you, you are going to become with Mother Russia, da? Since you made an impression of me." Gilbert backed into a corner. "Nein… I didn't mean…Don't you dare!" Ivan smiled childishly at him. And then…Alfred walked in. "Is this the bathroom?" he asked while entering the room. "Da, it is." Ivan somehow managed to go over to the door and locked it, leaving him, Gilbert and Alfred in one room. "We're all going to have fun together, da! Or else…" Alfred felt enough courage to speak. "Or else what, commie?" Ivan smiled. "Or else your face will be meeting my pipe, da~!" Ivan held up his pipe as proof.

Ivan gagged both Alfred and Gilbert, who unsuccessfully tried to escape.(Where the hell he'd get gags from anyway? xD) Ivan then proceeded to thrust into Alfred, dry. He yelped and screamed, but whined when Ivan pulled out of him. Gilbert's treatment was not as bad. He just had to lick and suck Ivan's cock. They all panted rhythmically together as Ivan repeated the process over and over again, but this time the opposite. The all seemed to have been feeling pleasure. "I told you… All will become one with Russia one day."

^^BACK TO THE WORLD MEETING^^

"Where the bloody hell is Alfred?" Arthur asked Francis, and then proceeded to smack his wandering hands. Germany yelled "THIS MEETING IS NOW DISMISSED!" Everyone except Arthur and Francis left. Francis quickly yanked his arm and entered a bed room. "Let me go, Wanka!" Francis smiled at him. "But you like it when I use force mon petit agneau." Arthur's face flushed a light shade of red and murmured "Not at a world meeting…" With that Arthur slapped Francis and left. "Ohonhonhonhonhon! You will one day fall for my l'amour, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hoped you enjoyed reading!I'm apologize for any SpellingPunctuation Errors. ** Please Review! By the way, did I do Sweden's accent right? Please tell me I did...****

**Translations(In order of appearance)~**

**non-no(French)**

**VERDAMMT-DAMMIT!(German)**

**Mi tomate- My tomato(Spanish)**

**Nein-No(German)**

**Da-Yes(Russian)**

**Mon**** petit agneau-My little lamb(French)**

**l'amour-love(French)**


End file.
